vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Perennial Crisis
|-|Original ver. = , , , and |singers = Kagamine Rin & Len V4 English |producers = Monstrosity (music, lyrics, illust, pv) * Magical Rye (mixing, vocal rendering) |links = }} |-|Remaster = and |singers = Kagamine Rin & Len V4 English |producers = Monstrosity (music, lyrics, illust, pv) * Nessa (instrumental renders) |links = }} Background Perennial Crisis, originally called ABERRANT GARDEN, is an original song by Monstrosity featuring Kagamine Rin and Len. It is part of the Vanishing World series. The story reads as follows: A botanist by the name of Arthur Tagetes lost his daughter, Kaylee, when she was just 4 years old in the year 1992. She wasn't killed, at least, he hoped not; she was stolen from him. The next 8 years of his life was spend searching desperately for his little daughter, as he swore he saw a being snatch her away. When his wife, Soliana Tagetes, was wrongly killed by police in a freak, almost inexplicable turn of events, his life started to go even more downhill. Still, he kept up his search, determined to find Kaylee Tagetes. He couldn't accept that both his wife and daughter were gone forever. In the year 2000, Arthur and his team had discovered a strange, massive yet previously undetected garden in northern California. Well, "garden"... Most of the plants and animals here were mutants and monsters! And as soon as he walked into the garden... and without even feeling it... ...Arthur himself had turned into a monster. "This can't be right..." Arthur thought. "I'm still myself... these monsters, these... amalgamations... they seem brainless..." As he was lost in thought, a shadow loomed behind him, smiling. He caught sight of her a hair too late, and she forced a collar onto his neck. "And I'll call youuuu.... Poppy!" ..... And this was just the beginning of a long, perilous story... sit down, wrap up in a blanket, and grab some popcorn. We have a lot to catch up on if you wanna be a true member of Zone-B- the Faunaflora and Vani hunting organization. What name did you wanna be known as, again? Null? Well, lemme give you more details before I send you off to the Garden, hm? Lyrics |-|Original ver. = Lilies in my dreams Talking, as it seems Reveries at the seams Follow the insect theme It is quite divine Eyes on the top of vines It'll break a human's mind Gather 'round, fauna-flora Add ants to make it more They're just plants, there's no gore Crawling around the floor Growing teeth just like a boar's It is quite a sight Clawed weeds are gaining height Fight through them, though you might Gather 'round, insectivora So One, Two, the ants go marching onwards Into a world headed towards A paradise Of green ambitious vice Say what you will about me I can make all of them scream Were you ever taught Of things that cannot rot? Rose thorns that burn you Never at the zoo They can crush, they can chew On that day that they will rule They're all my design Though they're just not refined Mammals left behind The plants are my priority |-|Remaster = Lilies in my dreams Talking, as it seems Botany at the seams Follow the insect theme Now, aren't we divine Eyes from the top of vines Could I add a human's mind? Gather 'round, fauna-flora Add ants to make it more They're just plants, there's no gore Striking from the floor Growing teeth in sheer horror It is quite a sight Clawed weeds are gaining height They put up quite a fight Gather 'round, insectivora So One, two, the ants go marching onwards Into a world headed towards A paradise Of green ambitious vice Trim all the lies about me He'll scream on the count of three Were you ever taught That we shall never rot? Bathed in vibrant hues Visitors are few They can crush right through you By the time that we can rule They're all my design Though they're just not refined Non-bugs left behind The garden's my priority External links |-|Original ver. = Official Unofficial |-|Remaster = Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Len Category:English duet songs